Many types of systems and methods for producing various products are currently in use. Many current types of manufacturing processes are mass production processes that are designed to produce large quantities of a single type of product on a large scale on one or more manufacturing lines. While such manufacturing lines generally serve the purpose of making a single type of product very well, these manufacturing lines are not well suited to make different types of products, or for making changes to a given product. To provide consumers with a diverse product line, a manufacturer must employ many different high speed manufacturing lines which can be expensive and space intensive. Alternatively, a manufacturer has to stop production on a manufacturing line to make changes to the same in order to make changes to a product. Such changeovers are often time consuming and expensive due to the associated equipment downtime.
For example, high speed container filling systems are well known and used in many different industries. In many of the systems, fluids are supplied to containers to be filled through a series of pumps, pressurized tanks and flow meters, fluid filling nozzles, and/or valves to help ensure the correct amount of fluid is dispensed into the containers. These high speed container filling systems are typically systems that are configured to only fill one type of container with one type of fluid. When a different container type and/or different fluid is desired from the system, the configuration of the system must be changed (e.g., different nozzles, different carrier systems, etc.) which can be time consuming, costly, and can result in increased downtimes.
These high speed container filling systems are also typically incapable of providing different containers and arrangements of containers in a package without manual handling of the containers and/or packaging which can be time consuming, expensive, and frequently inaccurate.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide systems and methods of producing products based on demand. It would also be advantageous to provide a system and a method of producing products that are versatile and can different products simultaneously on a single production line. It would also be advantageous to provide a system and a method that allows for on-demand fulfillment of orders without requiring manual packing.